The Legacey Of Kat Manx 1
by HoldingOnToMyHeart
Summary: The history of Kat Manx on her home planet, all about her friends and family - including her brother Felix, and how she was treated etc. Bad summary, because I suck at them. Rated T for death and violence. Told from Kat's p.o.v.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is the very first fan fiction I ever wrote – and it is a story that's been bugging me for eternity, so please read and review! :-) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Power Rangers SPD or its characters.**

Chapter one

I wasn't my mothers' first child. My brother, Felix, was her first child. While my mother, Sasha, was carrying my brother she was worried. In our clan, any child was forced to help collect fruit and fight as soon as they could totter around on their tiny feet (in your years that'd be about 4 years old). Hence, if they happened to meet a snake or a dangerous animal out there, they'd be too small to defend themselves. It was a dark time for our clan and many children died. So, to get my brother away from that risk, she gave birth in the jungle, where the leader of our clan would never ever find him. As a baby, he never went back to the clan. When he was four, my mum found out she was expecting me. I was born in the jungle too, for the same reasons, and I was named Kat and raised with my brother.

At the time, Sasha was a good mother. I say that, but all she really did was feed us. She let us explore around the den, but it was Felix who taught me how to talk in our own language – our star, being on the outskirts of the Andromeda Galaxy was not English speaking at all, or even Spanish, French or Japanese speaking – and also to walk, run, climb trees, pick fruit and fight.

He would take me out into the forest – though they were not forests as you would know them. Felle's forests were completely gorgeous, vibrant and colourful. The dark green grass was softer than feathers under our bare feet, littered with stunning purple, red, orange, blue and white flowers, which were so big, some of the petals were bigger than your head. In the autumn, crisp golden leaves were also scattered around the forest floor, from the strong dark, broad-trunked trees; and in the summer the leaves would grow again, a rich dark green this time, coming off of the long, thick branches that grew overhead, often as high as two thousand feet. The branches themselves were strong enough to take our weight, and we used to climb them without them even bending. Sometimes we'd make it right to the top and look out over the huge expanse of forest.

Not all the trees were like that, admittedly, some were lower and less strong, like palm trees but slightly bigger. Likewise, there were a lot of big plants. In our language, we called them 'Karribiasse' plants though the humans would probably describe them as 'really tall vines with main stems as thick as tree trunks which makes it very sturdy, with leaves longer and wider than the average persons body'. These leaves were very smooth, and given the Karribiasse plant grew mainly in groups of 5 or more, the leaves served as a good way of quickly exiting the high branches of the forest. How? Well, as a slide. We jumped onto the nearest leaf, and slid down it onto the next leaf etc etc until we reached the bottom.

I was born with a gift for knowing the answers to and facts behind everything we did and saw. I could look at the sky at night and tell my small family why the stars were never in the same position, and why the sun rose in the East and set in the west (we had a sun too but we called it our 'Ammídě'), why plants leaves were green and why they grew as they did, and why the soil and grass and water was all so balanced. I knew everything there was to know about the planet I lived on, and the plants and people that grew there.

My mother had predicted well what my brothers' strength would be, and did everything she could to enhance his abilities. He was a very natural healer, knowing a lot about the way in which our body worked and could identify most injuries just by looking at us. Felix quickly became familiar with all the herbs that grew around our den and what he could use them for. I got taught some basic first aid too, but he mainly helped me to develop my personal skills. By the time I was two, and he was six, we knew and understood every last word that there was in our language, we could walk, run, climb, fetch fruit and fight very very well. All three of us were confident that Felix could cure us of any injury or illness and even save our lives. Sasha said our abilities were strengths given to us by our 'reeiwua' (ancestors – pronounced ree-wa) and that one day we should journey to the edge of the mountains, where their spirits live, and thank them, but not yet. Life was great.

One of my best memories of childhood is when my mother taught Felix how to make a bow and fledge an arrow, which we used for killing overhead prey, like birds, or fast animals like the deer. I'd stretch out in the comfort of some shady trees and watch them, hour after hour as he carved away at the wood he himself had cut down and glossed repetitively. After about a month the bow began to take shape, and Sasha brought back some strong material – probably a hair or something from one of the great deer that roamed (and which we killed for food) around our forest – but I cannot remember. Felix hung it and dried it, and when the time came, attached it to his bow. It was the most brilliant bow I've ever seen, so strong and sturdy. I saw how Sasha was proud of him. I expected her to teach me one day, but she never did. Instead, Felix spent a lot of time making me my own bow and a few arrows. I felt so proud to hold it and he taught me how to shoot. My first kill was a bird of some sort, and ever since then I fledged my arrows with its feathers.

But then something happened that changed all that. I was about 6 1/2 and Felix was 10 - able to do all he needed to ensure his survival in the clan. He was forest wise and tough. Sasha approached us. "Felix! Come!" She ordered. At first, Felix looked unsure at leaving me. He didn't know where he was going or how long he would be away – Sasha also took him to show him more of the world around us, and they were often gone for days. But Sasha called him again, sterner this time, and Felix gave me a quick hug before running after Sasha. I watched them until they were out of sight. Then I began to amuse myself with the dust on the den floor.

I stayed up till long past sunset and eventually, almost 24 hours later, Sasha returned alone. I sank to the floor, crying, wailing for my brother. Sasha quickly assured me he was not dead, he just could not leave the place he'd been taken to, dropped food by me and waited long enough to see me eat it. Then she left. Over time, my mothers visits became less frequent and finally she stopped coming all together. I was confused, but okay. Still a little heart broken about my brother but I could look after myself….

But when I hit 10 and a half, I began to get lonely. So, early one morning, I set off in search for my brother – and the place my mother had taken him, where he was forbidden to leave. For two days and two nights I searched, and it seemed like I was going round in circles. In fact it was not until the third day I found what I'd been looking for. I heard it before I saw it: the sound of many people, varying in age, going about their regular daily duties. I followed the sound closely until I was staring across a river. On the other side was land, an island actually. The river I was on the wrong side of surrounded a little village, made up of lots of little huts surrounding two bigger huts that had nice silk patterned cloth draped over them. I stared into the river, and I could just see the stepping-stones that would allow me to climb across into the camp. The whole island was fenced off by strong wooden fences, reinforced with spikes and carved barbed wire, but there was a gate so I would be able to get through. I hopped swiftly over the stones and landed on the sandy banks. Many faces turned and many pairs of eyes stared. They were all wearing similar rags to me. Then there came whispers but I ignored them, and seeing Felix I ran to greet him. A silver haired, grey-eyed male jumped in front of me, blocking me to the left, growling in anger. Felix looked alarmed as another male, brown haired this time, strutted up to block me on my right. For a moment there was silence; I prepared to die.

But suddenly a voice spoke out, "What's all the commotion about?" The voice stepped forwards. Another man, who was tall with a bony face and cold grey eyes with long, black hair. "Ice, Snake? What's going on?"

"A trespasser we believe," hissed the first male – Ice. "Give the word Scrouge and we'll shred her."

Scrouge looked thoughtful. "No."

"But Scrouge!" Ice protested.

Scrouge ignored him, turning to me, "Who are you? Where do you come from? If you're a spy, I swear, I'll…"

"I'm Kat, sir," I replied, boldly interrupting him.

"YOUR FULL NAME!" Snapped Snake, the brown haired one.

I was confused. I'd only been called one name my whole life!

"Kat Manx?" I suggested. Snake growled and thrust his head closer to mine. I cast an anxious glance at Felix. Did I even have a full name? Felix nodded. 'Katherine' he mouthed at me.

"Katherine." I announced. "Katherine Manx. I belong here, I think. I was abandoned, a while ago, while I was young. I haven't seen my family for a while."

"If you're origins are here, tell me, who is your mother?" From the look in Scrouge's eyes I suspected that he already knew who my mother was.

I looked around, but I couldn't find Sasha in the crowd. She wasn't here, though she knew I was here – she had to. My mother didn't care. "Sasha is my mother!" I hissed, fed up with the way Scrouge was looking at me.

Scrouge growled at me, "Much against my pride, Katherine, I'm going to choose to believe you and let you stay here. But only if you prove yourself, and do everything a normal clan mate would have to do: collect fruit, fight and help to slay any danger to our clan. Felix, as she claims to be your sister…"

"She is." Felix interrupted humbly.

"…show her where she can sleep." Scrouge flicked his ears towards one of the huts that seemed secluded from all the rest, and left.

**XXX**

**Okay so, first chapter! Slightly long, probably the longest in the story but please review! Reviews make me happy, but no flames please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK my wonderful, dedicated readers you are about to learn the truth about where Kat came from and her family. So is Kat, which is what has made this chapter quite fun to write! Please read and review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Power Rangers SPD, and in particular I do not own the character Kat Manx.**

I looked around, self-consciously.

"Are you okay Kat?" Felix asked, sprinting over to me desperately. "They didn't hurt you did they?"

"No." I muttered. "What do they have against me, Felix?" I suddenly felt young – I was young but I felt even younger – and petrified.

"Scrouge doesn't look kindly upon strangers. Ice, Snake and the other two guards don't either, because, well they are the guards – Scrouges best friends – and it's the clan law that you have to agree with Scrouge anyway. The clan won't trust you yet because we have… enemies from over the border and the clan have no proof that you are who you say you are." Felix explained, gently. "How have you coped?"

"I was fine by myself, just worried about you. Why'd Sasha leave me?" I asked.

"I'm not entirely sure Kat. Even I think she's changed. Here she is a changed woman believe me, edgy and snappy all the time…" Felix's tone told me he wasn't lying. "I've been perfectly alright. I'm training to be the clan's healer you know!"

"Um… great?" I murmured, not really knowing what he meant.

"Come on, you're tired, frightened and confused. Let me take you to your hut." Felix nuzzled me comfortingly. He showed me to a recluse hut, on the far side of the camp. It was empty, except some dried up hay. "You'll be able to make a bed from that, I'm sure. SO much more comfy than sleeping on the floor in that den trust me! Now, I will just fetch you some herbs to improve your strength."

"I'm very hungry," I told him, looking into his eyes hopefully.

"Ah yes, you see that pile of fruit over there?" I looked, and saw a mountain of fruit, fruits I'd never seen before, such a contrast to theboring peaches I used to pick outside my jungle den. My brother continued to explain: "Many patrols go out every day to pick fruit, and some people do it for leisure. You'll be expected to help of course, and then in the evening, it'll all be shared evenly between us. Sometimes the experienced hunters will make a big kill, a deer or something, and that will be when we truly feast. If you want to make any kills, like mice or birds, that is your choice and that food will be yours alone." He tipped his head pityingly on one side. "I'm sorry that your home coming wasn't the best. I have to go now, Hope – my mentor and the healer of this tribe – will be needing me, but try talking to the she-cats around." With that he dipped his head in goodbye, and left. I watched him go, wondering what on felle I was going to do with myself now. Then I spotted a young she-cat with long silver looking hair, and heather coloured eyes. She had two 3-year-old looking children, one girl with similar silver hair and one boy with black hair, screeching and tumbling round her in a mock play-fight. Just like me and Felix. I approached her warily.

"Hi," I said, ducking my head with embarrassment.

"Hello," I jumped back at her soft voice. This catuman was younger than I was.

"Well… I…. err…" I struggled to find the words. "These are your children?"

"Yes." She replied, laughing as one of them scrambled over her back escaping from her brother. "They are."

"You're very young." I breathed, the words escaping from my lips.

"Not really," she looked at me in confusion. "It is perfectly normal to be a mother at the age of ten. In fact, it is vital for the clan." I fidgeted. I was ten. "I'm Breath. You are?"

"Kat," I said, feeling somewhat at ease with this girl, although we were strangers.

"Well Kat, I promise you will have loads of friends here," she looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Ah, Kat," a voice behind me made me jump and spin round.

"Good evening, Blood." Breath whispered respectfully.

"Hello my dear Breath. Your kits are faring VERY well. Not long until they can train now am I not correct?" Bloods voice was as smooth as honey.

"Another couple of years and they will be ready," Breath sounded uncomfortable.

"Kat," the huge Blood turned back to me with a sigh, thrusting his dark, scarred muzzle into my face commandingly, his black hair falling slightly over his face.

"Scrouge wants you on patrol first thing tomorrow morning, as soon as the sun rises. You are to go with Bolt, Tiger and Tabbi. Collect as much fruit as possible and make sure that Lithe's clan have not crossed our border." As I looked confused he added, "The clan of catumans who have betrayed Scrouge, who disagree with him, go against him! They try to steal our territory every last second of the day. I trust that that is not too difficult a concept for you." With that he turned and stalked away. I stared after him, scared of his height and watching as his long black tail flicked back and forwards over the floor.

"Is he your children's father?" I asked timidly.

"No." Sighed Breath, bitterly. "I don't like him much, but he won't see it. He's just like all the other males, sucking up to me and Summer." Mentioning the name Summer she gestured towards a taller, perhaps slightly older she-cat with golden hair longer than her hips, who, like me, was manxual, with no muzzle or tail. She was standing close to another she-cat with pale brown hair down to only her shoulders. She too was manxual. "That's Heather with her." Breath explained. "The males are always sucking up to us, like I said, obvious reasons – it's a man thing. The more children you have in this clan the higher up you are. You do get used to it, and erm… I see Scrouge put you on patrol with all males for tomorrow."

I snorted, "That is the last thing I want to think about. I just want to be accepted here first."

"That won't take long." Breath assured, though I knew she wasn't so sure.

"Why are they all horrid to me?" I questioned.

She gave a pretty similar answer to Felix, "You weren't born here. The clan don't know for sure you have our bloodlines. So they are concerned you may be spying for our enemies and will do them harm."

"You were born a rogue," a hiss startled me. Sasha. I whipped round. "Hope and I knew that Felix was destined to be a great healer – plus he came back with ME so he was accepted without fault! The clan already knew he existed – I had told them all, but they didn't know of you! And you came back without me, with no real proof of your origins!"

"You hate me." I whispered, angrily. The thought was dancing around in my head and I had to let it out. Sasha hissed and stalked away. I tensed my shoulders, ready to leap at her when Breath hissed a warning at me: "Do you want to be accepted or not?" I relaxed, watched her leave.

**XXX**

**Well who'd have thought it? A mother hates her daughter. Ok, is this too stereotypical for you guys? Please review and let me know (it's too late now but at least I'll know not to do it again! No flames please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**K, so this is going to be a short chapter but it is quite an important chapter, if it hadn't been written then nothing in the later story could have happened… I've said too much! Please read and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Power Rangers SPD or Kat yadda yadda yadda…. :-(**

**XXX**

The first patrol was so much different than I expected. I discovered, as we ran, that the tribe used the trees a lot more that me and Felix ever had done, they used the branches as paths, instead of the forest floor. I noticed, as I'd never noticed before, that all the branches of each tree somehow intertwined with the one next to it, and all we had to do to get from one tree to the next was step down a bit, or up, onto the branch nearby. It was amazing, I felt able to just let my body go and trust it to do what it needed to, and that if I needed to make a jump, I'd make it.

Over the next few days I began to develop more friends as I grew closer and closer to the other she-cats around our home, and would sit with Summer, Breath and Heather at night and do beadwork or tool making with them Sasha was still a hateable bitch and I was still made to think that I didn't belong, but I was now a loyal, working member of the Tribe and I wasn't going to let anything change that.

One night I was laying in my hut, enjoying the summer evenings warmth – when I heard a voice yowling, "Scrouge! Scrouge! Lithes clan have crossed our border and stolen from us!" There were several gasps of outrage and I heard people stirring in the huts around me.

I leapt to my feet immediately. I knew how important our fruit and prey was, without it we'd have nothing else to eat, as little grew on our tiny planet, and we rarely made big kills like deer. If they'd stolen from our land, their tribe would pay dearly. I rushed into the clearing with my friends, and we stood side by side, eyes glowing, teeth bared in snarls and tails bristling and waving against the floor as we prepared for the battle ahead. Our species are born fighters, we are part feline after all, and as we raced through the thick jungle I marvelled at how easily we could clear whatever obstacles got in our way.

Soon we saw them, it looked like the whole clan, looking around, scared, shovelling fruit into sacks. For a few moments we stayed crouched in the bushes, arrows pointed at them, ready to shoot. Summer had told me that we wouldn't use our weapons unless really necessary, but that it was worth having them with you – just in case. Silence. Then, without warning, Scrouge made the first move, flying at an unsuspecting she-cat: thin with long brown hair, knocking her to the ground. The she-cat screeched with fury, her cries splitting the air. The rest of us threw down our bows and joined in, attacking the tribe of defenceless skinnies, and pinning them against trees or to the ground, flipping them onto their backs or knocking them out.

I launched myself at full pelt towards one ginger haired she cat, who dodged nimbly to one side. I quickly managed to turn my weight and landed squarely on her back, digging my claws in to her shoulders, drawing blood. I hissed, baring my fangs, and threatened to bite her. She tried to scratch me back but I threw her to the ground and instead turned to a black haired tom who was trying to make an escape. I snarled with fury, and rammed him up against a thick tree, his back making a horrific thud on the bark. I looked angrily into his bright yellow eyes, which were gleaming with an unimaginable fear. I stopped dead, and I realised just how skinny he was; then I noticed how every one of our enemies were being beaten by two or three of us, without trying to protest. I realised: These catumans lived in fear of us every day. How was that fair? Without thinking about it, I retracted my claws and let him go. He nodded to me and scurried off.

"No!" I heard a screech. It was the same she-cat whom Scrouge had first pounced on, and she was looking round the clearing, a clear expression of emotional trauma on her face. I couldn't blame her. The stench of blood was enough to make my stomach turn. "This has gone too far! Take your precious fruit, let us starve to death! Just don't hurt us any more than need be!"

_**X-X-X**_

But it was all wasted. I was fruit picking out near the border one day, when I saw some one. The same man I'd let go. I shook my head with anger. Some people just never learn. I prepared for a confrontation.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Stop!" I pelted towards him, expecting him to run. But instead he looked at me again with those big yellow eyes. I stopped dead, and struggled to sound angry, "You… you shouldn't be here." I sighed, and used all the effort I could muster to growl angrily, "That is our fruit. Return it or we will be forced to send another patrol to attack you."

"That was just a patrol?" The male asked, scared obviously. I shrugged, and the stranger smiled triumphantly.

"You're not angry with me are you?" He asked.

"No, I'm not." I admitted. There was an awkward silence before I explained, "I saw how little you have. You need this food. Take it – Scrouge will never have to know… if you meet me here every other day, then I can bring you some of the better stuff that grows closer to our base. By the way… I'm Kat."

"Frog," the stranger muttered, evidently wondering whether he could trust me or not. "I'll meet you."

**XXX**

**TeeHee, a new love interest for Kat. But will it last, especially with their being in separate clans? Naughty, the pair of them! Find out in the next chapter! Short I know, but this section of text didn't fit in with the last chapter or the next.**

**Incase you are wondering what inspired me to write about Felle in this way, well, first it was the Jungle Book, then I saw Avatar and liked the ways they used the trees as pathways (I am not associated with any of these movies). Also, the beadwork comes from the studywork I am doing on Plains Indians.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, very short chapter, but I know that and so I don't need flames about it. This is an important chapter and I couldn't have left it anywhere else so please give it a chance – it's a dramatic scene (well…. Sort of)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Power Rangers SPD or Kat.**

I snuck out of the camp every other day, always smuggling a whole hamper of peach, kiwi and bananas under my cloak. Every time our friendship grew, and we could lament our worries to each other, be open and honest.

I knew it was wrong – so wrong – but I also knew that I should be a mother by now, and that I may be falling slowly in love. One night, when the moon was full, we stayed in the depths of the forest all night. In the morning, I told him to meet me when the moon was next full, and no sooner. He nodded, kissed me gently and left. I stood, stunned for a while, and then headed back to the tribe.

I went into the healers den.

"Kat!" Felix greeted me. "You smell odd…" I shuffled my feet trying to drop a hint. He didn't get it. "Your whole aura has changed…"

"Whose has?" Hope emerged from the shadows.

"Kats." Felix replied.

"Hmm…" Hope frowned, knowingly at me. "Felix you wouldn't just run and get me some more marigolds would you?" Felix nodded and ran off. "Felix is right Kat; your aura has changed a lot." Hope circled me. "Sometimes that sort of thing just happens especially when you are so young. But I realise that this is not the case with you. You are pregnant, Kat, aren't you?"

"Only of last night." I admitted, beginning to sob slightly. Hope pulled me close and wrapped her arms around me protectively. I had not felt that type of affection before, not even from my mother or Frog, so for some reason I sobbed harder.

.

"Don't cry." She comforted, stroking my unruly tangled hair. "It's a blessing isn't it?" I didn't answer. Was it? I'd be thrown from the clan if they knew whose children they were. "I promise you it is! Your friends will be so pleased, and it's brilliant to bring new warriors into the world! And I'm sure that the father will want to spend every last minute with you."

"But, Hope, the father isn't here! That is why it's not a blessing to have children! The father is Frog of Lithes clan!" I expected Hope to shout at me, throw me out of the den and shame me before the whole clan. But she didn't. She hugged me tighter and murmured to me comfortingly:

"Oh dear, Kat, you always did have trouble fitting in here didn't you?" Then she sighed. "But nobody has to know that. I'll help you find a way to let him see the babies I promise." There was silence, and then Scrouge walked in.

"What's her problem?" He sneered, not exactly sympathetically.

I hid my face, feeling embarrassed and ashamed. Hope said it for me, "Kat is having a baby Scrouge. Isn't it wonderful?"

"About time. It's a disgrace to be 11 and not had a baby." Scrouge growled, turning round and stalking out.

Soon the moon was full again, and I slunk away to see Frog, my mate – the father of my children. I hugged him immediately, and I never wanted to let go. I whispered my news in his ear.

"We're having a baby…" Frog whispered, delighted. He hugged me again. That should've scared me… the ignorance of believing two warriors from different clans could combine themselves as one without any consequence… but I pushed it away.

**XXX**

**Big news for our favourite couple! A baby! Well, more than one, actually, it is natural for cats to have large litters so we can only expect catumans to be the same can't we? Before I say too much, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Power Rangers SPD or Kat OR the show Xena: Warrior Princess (you'll find out why I say that later).**

**XXX**

My friends were all delighted for me, and Breaths eyes shone with pride as she congratulated me. But of course, the inevitable question surfaced: "who is the father?" they would ask me. And I wouldn't ever tell them. I couldn't. But I knew, and to me that was the only thing that mattered.

A few weeks before I was due, my brother took me all through the forest, up to the edge of the mountains to bless me and prepare me spiritually to become a mother. He said that the place where we were – a beautiful little patch of grass growing at a steep gradient on a little ledge on the mountain side, about 7 feet off the ground, with a tiny willow tree growing in the centre of it – was the most spiritual place I could hope to be, and that all good warriors will make the journey once or twice a year to give thanks for their gifts and good health. Looking at the beauty of the place, and taking note of how peaceful I suddenly felt, I could believe it. Felix performed the ceremony, muttering words to our reeiwua which I couldn't understand, whilst he smeared water in patterns on my face. At the end, he left me alone to pray. I prayed for forgiveness for coupling myself with a man from a different tribe, and that the babies would be healthy none-the-less. I gave thanks for my fantastic scientific knowledge too, remembering how Sasha had once said that I should do this.

It was a hard birth. I went to Hope with pains in my stomach, about three days before they were actually born. She turned away everyone to look after me. She said that I was carrying triplets, which is not unusual for our species (actually it's rather a low number – one at a time is rarer than three). Their heartbeats were healthy. But it hurt so much, and the worst part was the feeling that there was no escape to my pain. But eventually, Hope picked up a slimy little bloody body and presented me with a girl.

I named her Genesis, in honour of my new life as a mother. The next was a girl too, and so I named her Soul, as my soul was filled with the most unimaginable joy. My last child was the easiest of all the three sisters, and I christened her Roxas. No boys, which was probably just as well, as I'd never have lived it down if I had given birth to the spitting image of Frog. I cried for joy as I struggled with the armful of baby, all fighting to feed. I fed them all in turn, and fell asleep in my hut, with them cuddled close. I woke to see Hope standing in my doorway.

"Scrouge wants me to talk to Lithe today, so I'll speak to Frog and tell him the children are born." She explained. I nodded, and felt my heart miss a beat.

When she returned, she whispered in my ear, "Frog will see you at your 'normal spot' tonight… Kat… please be careful!"

I snuck out late to meet him. As soon as I saw him, I leapt into his arms. He crooned over me, "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. In slight pain but the children are perfect. We have three beautiful daughters." I purred.

"THREE?" Frog gasped, looking pleased.

"Yes. Genesis, Soul, and Roxas." I nuzzled into his neck.

"Great! My little girls…" sighed Frog, in bliss. It was then that the bracken rustled, and Scrouge slipped out.

"Why, Kat," he growled. "You're a long way from your camp, and your kits, who are crying for you." He turned to Frog. "And so are you, impostor!" I froze, exchanging a scared glance with Frog.

"I met the girl on the border," Frog explained, sounding confident. "She began to chase me… I was over the border, sir, it was my fault."

"No," Scrouge laughed, shaking his head. "I followed Kat. She met you deliberately, and why were you discussing Kat's children? Children you seemed to know about already?" With that my tribe leader sprung at Frog, pinning him to the ground.

My tribe leader bared his teeth at me, and lashed his tail from side to side, "I always knew you were a traitor! I saw the way you looked at our enemies in battle. You pity them don't you? You only had those children to create more warriors for them! Well fine Katherine, do as you please! But 3 free babies seems… an unfair deal. We need payment." His turned back to Frog, a menacing look on his face.

"Don't hurt him!" I screamed, thinking fast. "He is my children's father!"

Scrouge froze and I gulped, trembling slightly. "What?"

"Just don't tell the rest of the clan!" I begged. As Scrouge paused to think, Frog struggled free.

"I won't," Scrouge replied. "I wouldn't want to ruin the honour your children have the right to hold within the clan. Who knows, maybe one of them will actually do some good for us, rather that lazing around like their mother." I glared at him defiantly. "Only Sasha has ever done any good for us from your genes. I love her for that, and perhaps that is why I made her have my child, 11 years ago!" I think I looked a bit stunned. "In a year and a halves time our daughter, Xena, will take her place as head guard. Oh of course, nobody has ever met her but your mother, Hope and me. Your half sister, you'd never have thought it! She's a far truer daughter to Sasha then you will ever be. She chose you and Felix over her you know. You should think yourself lucky. Sasha didn't want the clan to know that she was the mother of my daughter, so I respectfully refused to tell anyone. It's a secret? Get it? I love Sasha, but I only realised it after she'd had Felix. When I learned he wasn't an only child I wished that you were both mine, and that is when…" He paused, and then shook his head angrily. "But now, I thank the heavens you are not mine! Xena was born only 10 months after you and I'm so proud of her. But keep your mouth shut Katherine; don't even think about revealing anything." He turned and sprinted back toward the clan.

"No that's wrong. She left me for dead after Felix was returned to them. She never chose _me _over any one. So that means… she abandoned me for a child that the clan have never met?" I whispered, partly to Frog, partly to myself, slowly, confused.

I followed Scrouge's path, in a miserable walk, not even looking back at Frog. So Scrouge was mad at me for taking Sasha's attention from their child? But my mother didn't look after me after a certain point. My brain was on information overload. I was tired and confused. I didn't want to know any more. I just wanted to go to bed.

**XXX**

**Ok I admit, Xena comes from Xena: Warrior Princess. Well, she is based on her anyways…**

**Oh dear. So that is Sasha's problem. Or is it? There will be a chapter on that later on so for now just think about it, I know the plot is a little bit complicated but the chapter coming later should explain it. Did you know that one of the Dwarf Planets called Eris used to be known as Xena and its moon Gabrielle? Just found that out today, what a coincidence! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so the new character in this chapter is kinda based on Xena for Xena: Warrior Princess, but Michelle Langstone who plays Kat has been in that show!**

**Disclaimer: I don not own any part of Power Rangers SPD or Xena: Warrior Princess.**

But as if that knowledge wasn't bad enough, I heard Sasha talking to Scrouge about it: "Oh, if she breathes one word, I swear I shall kill her and curse her to the deepest circle of hell. Xena will do her duty soon. Soon is not now."

"Precisely. I promise that she will keep quiet." Scrouge began to growl. I couldn't bear to listen any more, I was horror struck at their words, and pelted for the safety of my hut.

Later I heard a crash… shouting… fighting. I ran out. Lithe and her clan, they were back! I hurled myself at the nearest tom. I won't go into details, because it wasn't the fight that mattered, but we soon won. I looked around, to find that everyone, including Snake and Ice, the strongest of our clan, were badly bleeding. Everyone was badly hurt, and some were barely alive.

As soon as Hope had done what she wanted to for me, I went to my hut and wailed aloud. Two tiny bodies were torn, bleeding, dead.

"No." I bent over them. "NO!" I wailed aloud. I nosed them to see if maybe life would return, but no. My darlings, Genesis and Roxas were dead. I heard a cry – Soul! She was still alive. Most of the clan had gathered to see why I was wailing, and were mourning silently. I scooped up Soul in my arms, cuddling them close. Felix ran to me and hugged me. Together we brought the bodies of Genesis and Roxas out to the clearing for the mourning rituals. We sat in a circle around the bodies, and Hope set them alight, saying, "We are gathered to send the spirits of Genesis Manx and Roxas Manx to the home of our ancestors."

I cried as I sat by my burning daughters all night, Soul in my arms. Felix sat with me, and Scrouge, who was giving me dagger looks. Then I realised. He had killed them, as a warning to remain silent. I shook with fury. Someday I'd kill him. Him and Sasha.

When the ritual was over Scrouge called a clan meeting. "I wanted to save this for another year and a half." He began. "But I saw how we were almost defeated on our own ground today. Many of you are lucky to be alive, and Lithe has stooped so low, two of our three only youngsters were murdered. We've now only one baby to carry on our legacy. I feel that the clan needs the strength of my daughter now." There were many surprised gasps. "Xena is a warrior and a princess. She is stronger that Ice or snake and has beaten them both together in a fair fight. She is eleven now, and she is going to devote her life to leading us all in battle and teaching us all the moves she has got."

Everybody gasped with amazement as a tall woman, who was evidently younger than me – but looked older by several years, stepped out of the shadows. She had long and glossy black hair, framing a pointed face and a lanky, muscular body, and was wearing clothes almost as heavy as body armour – made of the strongest looking, rarest cloth – protecting her body and joints, and the most exposed parts of the limb anywhere in between. She turned her nose up in a sneer, and looked over us. I could see, even from where I was standing, the hate in her eyes. Her voice was harsh and cold as she remarked, "I can't wait to see what all you wretches have got!" I shivered. She was just like her father in every way – violent, arrogant, evil and stubborn. Scrouges eyes were alight with pride. The clan began to cheer.

"Wait!" One voice sounded above the rest. Everyone peered at Hope and Scrouge and Xena turned their heads sharply to stare at her in unison. "I just want to remind you, before you cheer, that Xena cannot possibly be all good. I tell you why, my clan! The mother of this 'princess' is an unworthy slut! She abandoned Xena, because she knew just how unworthy she was. So unworthy of the clan, she didn't want to raise her mates child – because she'd cheated on her true mate." People started looking around, and I copied. "I had to spend hours nursing Xena. So now I'm going to shame you S…" Hope was cut short as Scrouge lept off of his vantage point, landing squarely on Hopes back. I watched in horror as he bit into her neck with his extended canines, and she collapsed and died.

"No!' I rushed over to try and wake her. "Felix DO something!"

"It is too late." Felix whispered. "She is gone."

"But…" I began to protest.

"I'm a healer. It's my place to accept death. I can't mourn her life, or others may die while I do so. Trust me on that, my sister. It is what Hope would want." I knew in my heart my brother was more heartbroken than he was letting on.

I turned to Scrouge next, "You can't just stand there!" I insisted, scrabbling round in the fire ashes, hoping to bring back the flame. "You have to say the words – her spirit may never reach our ancestors!"

But the words of my leader drowned out my own as he explained in a screech, "Just let that be a warning to anyone," he glared at me, "who DARES to think about breaking my rules!"

_**X-X-X**_

**Ooh, so Kat's met her half sister now! **

**Ok, next chapter: find out if Xena and Kat will get on or not! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hm, so another chapter… I think this is kinda coming along quite well! Keep reviewing please lovely people!**

_**X-X-X**_

It didn't stop there. Scrouge had refused to send Hope to our ancestors with the right words, so I prayed all night. Not just for Hope's spirit. I guessed that if she made it she would look after my murdered children.

I looked after Soul well, and she grew into a healthy toddler. Though I was horrified to find she was starting to look like Xena, I ignored it and got on with my life. The horrible thing was having Scrouge, Sasha and Xena watching my every move from Dawn to Midnight, just waiting for me to slip up, betray my secrets.

Xena also tried to organize a training programme for us all, to boost our skill and confidence level in battle. Many were only too keen to want to learn from her, but I refused to train with her. I was only too sure that Xena would murder me. But still, Sasha tried to force me into it.

"Maybe, if you met her she could knock a little sense into you." Sasha sneered at me, almost every day.

I tried to stand up to her, "I have Soul to look after now. And I believe my skills are up to scratch anyway."

"Oh yeah?" Sasha smiled, menacingly. "Fight me then. Fight me and prove it."

"Never!" I gasped, knowing only too well what Scrouge would say, or more so… do.

"Ha! You are a cowardess, Katherine. Come on. Fight me for that cross-clan, weak, mewling little rat who you have named Soul." That was it, and I flew at my mother without any thought, with a hiss. I misjudged her, and she dodged to one side, knocking me to the floor and pinning me down. I grappled with her shoulders and managed to pin her. Scrouge came bounding up.

"Oh! Help! Scrouge!" Sasha wailed. "I don't know what I did… she pounced! Help!" She was faking it of course, but Scrouge believed her. He nudged her to her feet and began to help her towards my brothers den, hissing words over his shoulder: "You'll pay for this Katherine!"

XXXX

Later I was laying by my hut, enjoying the late night warmth that the sun cast on the planet. Soul was fast asleep inside, and I was watching Xena taking fruit to Summer who had given birth to five sons earlier in the day. She spotted me and with a last word to Summer, walked over. I leapt to my feet and growled defensively. After attacking Sasha earlier, I was only too protective of Soul. Xena laughed, and I relaxed, instantly. Unlike her father, her laugh sounded genuine. Well, as close to genuine as I was going to get. I knew one thing – she was not mocking me.

"I heard about the confrontation earlier." Xena explained her voice softer than when I had last heard it. "Just so you know… Sasha wasn't hurt at all."

"I wouldn't care if Sasha was brought up by wasps, let alone hurt," I snapped, turning to go inside.

"I know, and neither would I. All I want is the best for the clan. Peace. And if that means getting rid of Lithe's clan, well, so be it." She replied quickly. "She faked all of that to get into trouble." I stiffened and turned around. "I am trying to protect your daughter. Scrouge… he's… not keen on her life. But I am. Yes he'll want me at his right hand in every murder but that doesn't mean I like it. You're my half sister and I owe you something for that." She smiled. "I'm free tomorrow afternoon. Are you sure you don't want to train?"

Now, I'm no sucker for a sob story but her little speech had seemed very genuine. Her words had touched my heart in a place I never knew I had, and I couldn't resist: "Okay…" I agreed, turning to walk away. Then I turned back, "Xena? You don't know anything about when we were younger do you? I was told my mother left you for me, her older child, but she never nursed me after a certain age. In fact she left me for dead…" I shook my head. "I'm so confused."

"I did not know Sasha was my mother until this year. My father brought me up since I can remember – except Hope would often tell me things. She told me the same – my mother left me for another child."

"Yet, I didn't see her again after I was six years old, not until I came here... She abandoned me and now she hates me and I don't get why!" I explained.

"She couldn't be bothered with us, I expect! We come from two different fathers I suppose; she must have felt some remorse for cheating. Didn't want job of being a mother either. My guess is she only bore Felix to create a great healer for us." Xena hissed. "I hate her."

"She makes me so annoyed!" I hissed. "I can't understand how a mother cannot love her child. I love Soul more than anything in the world. We should get at her." I knew how petty it sounded, but Xena was a great warrior. She'd help me fight Sasha, right?

"What?" Xena suddenly looked shocked. "Kat, you know how wrong that would be."

"You don't want to be like Scrouge?" I asked, slowly and confused, yet somehow curious.

"No. I want to be like my father." At my confused face she explained. "To me, as my father, he was kind, caring and wise. I knew he was the strongest in battle – so long as it was just and he was always giving me great advice and tips on how to be a great leader. But to the tribe – as Scrouge… he is different. He is violent and hard and I have seen now that he will kill unnecessarily. It tore me apart to see Hope die that way." She broke off as she heard Scrouge calling her name. "I ought to go, Kat. Thank you anyway, and I shall see you tomorrow at that old fig tree." I nodded as she walked away. Then I turned and made my way inside my hut, to curl around Soul protectively.

**XXX**

**Ahhh, sweet…. Please review! The next chapter will be slightly different. It will still be 1****st**** person but told from Sasha's p.o.v just to clear up any confusion.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is slightly different. It isn't Kat's p.o.v. it is her mother, Sasha's p.o.v… this is to explain the whole confusion over Xena and Kat.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not Own Power Rangers SPD, Kat or Xena Warrior Princess blah blah blah…**

**XXX **

_How dare you judge me? How dare you listen to Kat and presume I am a horrible woman who has hated her from birth? You are the one who has misunderstood me! You don't understand my ways, the things I've had to do. I love my clan so much and I did what I did so that the outcome for them would be for the better._

_Imagine my joy when my sister, and our tribes healer, Hope, told me that the child I was carrying was destined to be our next healer – and one of the best that the tribe's ever had. But Scrouge wouldn't listen, of course he wouldn't. He laughed at me and Hope for believing such things. I knew that I had to protect my child from being forced into warrior-hood at the age of 5. So I gave birth to him in the jungle, in a place where Scrouge would never find us. Of course Scrouge was angry, he threatened to rip my throat out and sent his guards to find my son. _

_They didn't succeed. _

_Then, when my son was four, I found out I was to have another litter. This time when I asked Hope what my child's future looked like, certain looks flashed over her face, and she only responded to me "it's up to you to shape the child's future" and ran off. I ran into the forest and didn't go back to the tribe once until my daughter, Katherine – meaning pure – was born. I decided not to tell anyone about her, Scrouge would be even angrier than before, and this time he was sure to force me into giving up the location of my secret den! _

_Two days after my Kat had been born I returned to the tribe, as I used to for an annual visit. Scrouge seemed a lot friendlier than before and Tabbi was really riled that I hadn't told him about our second child. I went to Scrouge to tell him how I'd sighted a snake in the forest near the camp and he started flirting and then… I don't know what came over me or why I did what I did, and I regretted my pregnancy by Scrouge with every breath at first. I told Scrouge and he put me under heaps of pressure, telling me that our child would be the best warrior. I kept away from the tribe in that pregnancy too. I hid it from my two children by only approaching them in the dark. I gave birth in the forest, but this time snuck round the back of the tribe camp into Scrouge's den to hand over our daughter._

"_I don't want the tribe to know I am her mother."_

"_Why?" Scrouge demanded._

"_Because I have a daughter in the forest with my son. She'd only just been born when I found out I was to have your baby. She and her brother need me, because I am the only one who can care for them, and this baby will have many who will be willing to love her... I don't want to look bad before the tribe – I did betray Tabbi to give birth to your girl, and I may be prosecuted if they know," I explained. Not exactly a lie – Kat would have nobody else if I left her - but my other real reason was that I didn't want to disappoint Scrouge and raise another weak child like Kat. Hope heard of my plight, understanding that I felt more loyalty to the daughter of my mate than the daughter of a man who'd tricked me into the whole thing, and she understood that if the tribe knew, everyone would know I'd been disloyal to Tabbi. She vowed to Scrouge that my child alone would know who I was to her but only once she was 12, and the clan would not know. Hope agreed to do the job of mothering Xena, who was christened with a name meaning 'hospitality' which Scrouge said would remind him of the hospitality he showed me that night._

_So I went back to Kat and Felix. As time passed however, it became more and more apparent that Kat was not half as strong as Xena. She found it a struggle to walk or crawl around and when I listened to her heartbeat it was faint and weak. Whenever I visited Xena she was a happy strong child, walking, crawling and talking away. I got more and more distressed as time went by; I felt I'd made the wrong decision completely. Why oh why, I'd ask myself, night after night, didn't I take Kat back and look after both my daughters? If Scrouge really loved me so much he'd respect my wishes about training. But I couldn't go back on what I'd done, and I couldn't risk the humiliation of everyone knowing I betrayed my mate for Scrouge. I'd lay awake for nights thinking about it, I paced the forest in distress; I couldn't face Kat because I knew that she'd taken my attention from Xena – a truer daughter, the one who was probably more worth looking after. I was bordering on mental insanity. So one day, I decided there was only one way out. I called Felix to my side and demanded he follow me. He did, all the way back to the tribe, and although they were not keen on strangers Hope and Scrouge stuck up for me, and we managed to convince them that Felix was the chosen one – the next healer. He soon made friends, and took naturally to his position as apprentice healer. Felix was happy, and he didn't need me there. I went back to Kat, and gave her food. She cried about her brother being gone but there was nothing I could do. I was going to leave Kat, leave Xena and leave the tribe altogether. Go to Lithe's tribe? Never! They are our sworn enemies, but I could wonder the forest alone, ignoring them. I just couldn't face my mistake in choice anymore. Every so often I would visit Kat, but when I saw how increasingly thin she was becoming, it became too much to bear, and I left her totally. I wandered the forest for about two years, feeding myself and not caring for any other being. I tried to kill myself a couple of times, but each time I just couldn't bring myself to do so. _

_One day, Scrouge found me wandering the forest._

"_Sasha," He seemed amazed to see me. "Where is Kat? Surely she is old enough to be mentored now."_

"_Kat… died," I stammered, horrified to have bumped into him, but hoping beyond anything that my words were true. The image in my head of her skinny body was too much to think about._

"_Well then why didn't you come back to us? To your family." I realized then that he didn't care about Kat. If I was to be able to get on with my life, maybe it was high time I didn't care either._

"_I just needed to get out on my own. I wanted to know what lies beyond our restrictions." I growled. "I have, and it's been great. I need my freedom - why should I come back to you?"_

"_You need __**us**__." Scrouge growled straight back in my face. "Come back. You should see Xena; she is doing so very well. She has beaten Ice once or twice already."_

_I had to agree in the end. I visited Xena once, and Scrouge was right, she was doing so much better that Kat would ever have done. Kat was weak compared to Xena. Maybe Xena would prove a far truer daughter than Kat, never mind betraying Tabbi. That's when my mind turned. I was truly going insane. I hated Kat because she'd taken me away from a truer daughter. But I couldn't be proud and tell everyone I was Xena's mother, because I'd be hung for betraying my mate. I was floating in the middle and it tore at me every day more than you could ever imagine. I was going insane._

_So imagine how I felt when Kat walked through those gates two years later. Imagine that sharp shove in the stomach at how thin she was – my own daughter. Yet the anger at the fact that SHE had taken me away from that truer daughter. I ended up bolting away as soon as Snake and Ice blocked her. It didn't seem fair that I had to look at her and be reminded of all my pain, and have it timesed by ten. I didn't want her coming anywhere near me, I wanted her to hate me so she'd stay away. And there was only one way of doing that. I had to hate her first. _

_Every excuse I got I'd be mean to her, and shower her with hate. I'd try to make her violent, so that maybe she'd get kicked out. Scrouge and Hope didn't know my plan. Hope was perfectly kind to my daughter and Scrouge told Kat off every time she became violent from my influence. I think secretly, Scrouge hated her too, for the same reasons. He'd wanted my attention to be focused on Xena but it hadn't been. _

_When she got her mate 'Frog' (Scrouge never keeps his promises of telling nobody) I used that, and her half-clan kids to be even more horrid. It tears me apart really. It still does that I ever had to do that to her. But it worked and now I don't see her. It was for my honour, Tabbis honour, so that I'd never get torn apart for betrayal, yet to satisfy my grief of giving up Xena. In the end Xena learned that I was her mother and she started to hate me too, asking Hope to reveal my secret before everyone so I'd be hung and out of her life. It took murder to keep my secret under cover and my own sister too. Do you know how much that hurt?_

_Now do you understand?_

**XXX**

**Longer chapter! Any way, are you less confused now? I hope so. If not… oh well. Read it a couple of times and it should click eventually! Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so with less confusion (I hope) let's get on with this next chapter… sigh. If you don't recognize some of the fighting skills Xena teaches Kat you are not very dedicated to PRSPD! If you do need a hint try watching the fight scene at the end of Shadow part 1.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of PRSPD blah blah blah….**

**XXX**

I did train with Xena the next day, whilst I left Soul in summers care. Xena taught me how to take on two enemies at once, walking up a tree and back flipping over the enemies' heads, to shake them off. She taught me how to spin 180 degrees mid-air whilst lashing out with my feet and striking with my claws. She taught me how to leap up high in the air and flip over backwards in mid air, stretching my legs up as high as I could – this would apparently let you keep your balance if your legs are attacked. They all proved very effective methods. I returned to camp happy.

But when I returned, everyone was crowded around my brothers den, anxiously. I pushed my way through.

"What is going on?" I asked Breath, who was very near the front of the crowd.

"Scrouge is dying! It's this disease, which came on this morning. Felix says it is very contagious. Almost everyone who has been with Scrouge is sick. They may not die, but Scrouge probably will…" Breath wailed. I looked down at Whisper, Breaths 7 year old girl and then back up at Breath, positively stunned to silence. "Three of Summers' sons are dead and Summer herself is very ill. Bolt is dying and Toad has died…" At this point tears began to stream down Breaths face. Toad, I remembered, was Breaths son and Bolt was Whisper and Toads father.

"How did this illness start?" I asked.

"Felix thinks maybe a rotten fruit with certain germs living in it, or poisoned water…even Sasha is sick, Kat, nobody knows what to do!"

I closed my eyes. As much as I hated them, if Scrouge and Sasha died, this clan would fall apart completely. As I opened my eyes, I spotted a movement outside of the medicine den and I craned my neck to get a better look. Felix.

"Bolt is dead." He announced. After the yowls of grief died down, he added, "I do not want you crowded outside my den. Kat, you may help me, but the rest of you, please… go away."

I slid through the crowd and entered the den.

"Before you approach the sick ones, you must put this on." Felix handed me the pretty moonstone necklace that had once been Hope's. I shivered as I put it on, and looked at Felix's own claw-shaped moonstone charms hanging round his neck. "The moonstone will protect you from becoming ill."

I nodded, and cast a pitying glance at the row of sick catumans. Summers two remaining sons laid side by side, one of the squirming and moaning, whereas the other I had to stare at for a long time before I noticed the shallow rise and fall of his flank as he laid unconscious in the downing. Then I reached one hand out towards Summer, who was the nearest fully-grown catuman, and crouching down I gently patted her swollen stomach. It felt full of water and bloated. Summer's eyes opened slightly, and she tried to pull away but ended up moaning at the pain. I nodded and stood up.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"I think they all have a temperature, so I'm going to ask you to record it whilst I take them." Felix handed me a long feather and ink pot with a sheet of cloth. My brother was right. Both Scrouge and Sasha were overheated, and Summers two sons were under heated.

"We need to get them to bring up anything poisonous." My brother growled. "can you fetch some Bethroot and Dried Oak Leaf? The Bethroot must be consumed – only a flower head per person though or they could die, and the Oak Leaf will absorb any sweat containing poisons." I nodded, trying to take it all in, before I brought the herbs to him. I wiped away all the sweat, and moped away the vomit.

"Kat…" I heard Felix whisper. I looked up at him. "Scrouge… he is dead."

For a moment I was silenced, and I felt grief wash over me. I hated him so much. Yet, Scrouge was a strong warrior. He didn't deserve to die this way. "Should we tell them?" I asked, jerking my head back towards the entrance to the cave.

"No. They will only panic." Felix muttered, hanging his head. "Sasha will definitely live, and Summer will too. Move them to a fresher part of the den." And I did.

This went on for days, and in the end fourteen lives were lost. In fact, to put the scale clearer, Felix, Ice, Thunder, Sasha, Whisper, Summer, Breath, Phantoes, Heather, Xena and me were the only ones left. All the children, even Soul had died, and the whole clan was grieving.

Summer had lost all of her new children, and her mate, and Breath had lost Toad. I had lost Soul and Sasha had lost Scrouge… but life would go on. It had to. Heather was still carrying and her mate, Ice was still alive.

Of course, now that we had rapidly decreased our numbers, it was easier to feed ourselves, and we all became equals. No head guards or discrimination from skill and power. Except Xena. She of course became our leader, a very popular choice, and she made many changes to our life style. There was only one downside – it was harder to defend our borders,

I thought that things would be really good now that our style had changed. I hoped the fighting may end. I presumed I'd no longer feel the outsider. For the last one I was wrong. Heather and Ice were obviously mates, as she had children on the way, and everyone was fine with this. But then Xena declared that we too needed to start having children, to boost the strength of the tribe again. She said that during Scrouges rein, traditions had been ignored once or twice and reminded us that once we had a spouse we should stay with them until one of them dies. It wasn't long until Felix began flirting with Summer, and they announced their partnership, goaded by Xena. Shortly after, Whisper died unexpectedly, which sent her grieving mother Breath into Phantoes's arms. That left me, Thunder and Xena, after Sasha decided she was too old to raise more children.

The outcome was the obvious. Thunder really liked Xena – he always had – and so they became spouses. I knew who I wanted. Frog. I began seeing him again, but I was careful tha a) we were not caught and b) I did not fall pregnant. All this had happened over about seven months.

One day, Lithe's Clan attacked us again. This time, we were almost outnumbered. Frog pulled me to one side.

"Kat – I've been watching what's been happening in your clan, all this spouse-for-life business, and I know you don't like it." He hissed.

"I've got nobody to be with!" I spat back, the battle roaring in my ears.

"Now you have," whispered Frog. "Lithe has consulted our ancestors and they seem pleased with the idea."

"Idea?" I asked cautiously.

"You come to live with me, in my tribe, and we'll be spouses! Leave your hateful mother and your sister. Come find a new life with me and um… maybe our future little ones? I mean, Lithe says that it is common courtesy to wait at least three months before we can be together, just so the ancestors know for sure they are doing what is best for us."

"Of course I'll come with you." I nodded and hugged him affectionately, before rejoining the battle.

For the first time since I'd been in the tribe, our clan had lost.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of PRSPD or Kat or Xena…. **

I seemed to develop a strong bond with my half sister after that, especially when she announced she was expecting Thunders' children. Xena appreciated that I had lost out with Genesis, Roxas and Soul. Everyone in the clan respected her. Of all the battles that we had won, she had been the true winner. She was greatly calm when Heather delivered twin girls, Jeapordy and Spirit. She was so helpful when my nephews, Fire and Bracken were born to Summer and my brother. Sasha being Sasha kept dropping obvious hints about me and my dead babies, and my apparently bad parenting skills, but every time Xena silenced her. She thought as I did: it did not matter what our mother thought.

We didn't have much bother from Lithes clan after the battle we had shamefully lost. Not until one summer dawn. Xena was due to give birth but she still insisted she would lead me and Ice out into the forest to fight the enemy back-up patrol. She said we were her strongest fighters. I basked in the compliment all through the battle. I still do. But half way through the battle Xena doubled up in the pain of her first contraction. I knew the forest was a safer place for a newborn during the heat of the battle, so I lead the pained mother to the den I had been born in myself.

She collapsed there, and I watched as spasms passed through her flanks. I remembered Hope's words: "Any mothers child should be born within half a day." I that was the case, Xena's child would be born by midday.

Midday passed. Sunset came.

I sat and watched her flanks heaving, sides spasming. Her face was a deathly white and her grey eyes were unusually dull and listless. It wasn't only a hard birth, but Xena had lost the will for it.

I fidgeted uncomfortably, battling with decision. I was sure not only that Xena would die, but that when she did, if I was with her I'd be blamed by Sasha. Murder or something I'd never do. Yet, who'd rescue her baby? Maybe there was a small slither of hope my sister would live, and if so, she'd think I betrayed her. Which was worse? I considered that I'd be leaving the tribe soon. I decided to sit tight.

So much changed in the next 15 minutes. Her flanks were barely moving and her eyes were closed.

"Goodbye, Xena." I whispered, bending close to her. "Your father wanted your skill for the worst but you only ever meant well. I pray you find your way to our ancestors."

I looked up as a glowing figure entered the cave. Hope! Had she come to take Xena's spirit to the After tribe? Without looking at me, Hope knelt by my sister and began to stroke her swollen flank, as if soothing a dog. Without thinking I began to do the same, and, staring at her face I whispered, "Please survive Xena. We need you and love you."

Suddenly, as if to respond, Xena's eyes flew open, and a powerful spasm shot through her. With a sharp cry that silenced the whole forest, the battle and the birds, Xena delivered her son. I looked, horrified at Xena, expecting her to be stiffly still and white, eyes empty.

No.

She looked as if sleeping, all the colour she had ever had was returned, and her long black hair had restored all its natural gloss and lustre. Her strength showed once more in her bare arms and legs. But most amazing of all, her breathing was strong and regular. The warrior princess we all knew and loved had been restored. In fact, she didn't look as if she'd ever been pregnant let alone given birth. No stretch marks or tears and her stomache was as flat as when I first saw her.

Relieved at this, I began to reach towards the baby, but Hope stopped me and picked up the child herself. No. For a moment I thought the tiny life of this child was to be paid for Xena's restoration. Wrong again. Xena sat up and took her son out of Hope's arms and smiled at me. I smiled back. The next warrior prince was here.

**Yeah, random chapter but I was getting bored and decided to come off of the railway track for one chapter and write something irrelevant. Next chapter, I am back on track. We're nearing the end now so don't worry.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of PRSPD, Kat, Xena, or Commander Cruger (yeah he makes an appearance at last, told you we were nearing the end)….**

And as if the disaster of the illness and the attack was not bad enough… well it did not compare with what came next.

I was woken during the night about three weeks after Xena had given birth, to the distant sound of marching near our border, and catumans screeching and yowling. Then a more familiar cry came from Xena, "Protect the children!"

I leapt up as Jeopardy, Spirit, Fire, Bracken and Xena's young son (still unnamed) were all hauled into the safest part of our camp. Soon after that, the whole of Lithe's clan came tumbling in through our walls, cut and bruised all over.

"Frog what's happening?" I begged for him to tell me, but he whimpered and shied away. I looked up to the sky It was a heavy grey, with clouds so low I could nearly touch them. Then a rumbling which began deep in the souls of my feet, rose up to be a loud earthquake-like sound in my ears, shortly before a huge laser shot down from above, sending us flying and a whole storm of mintiture space-shuttles and orbs began to circle down from probably the largest war-ship you have ever seen. From the orbs, descended weird looking robots with round metal heads and metal swords. They made a hollow beeping sound, before marching towards us to fight. Millions of robots began pouring through the camp walls, some of different shapes and sizes (later I knew them as Krybots, Blueheads and Orangeheads). The odds were a million to one. With only nineteen of us left on the whole planet, when there used to be twenty-three in one clan, our hours were numbered. I saw Xena taking on and defeating three or four at once, and it gave me a dash of hope.

All of us fought bravely. We must've got through about two camp-loads full of of robots and the noise was horrific – rumbles, shots and beeping of robots and lasers. One orangehead ripped open my shoulder. But it was no use. However many we defeated, double the amount reappeared.

There was no question our numbers would lower, and it was likely the children would be murdered too. But that was the price we would have to pay if we ever wanted to see sunlight again. The place was packed by now, it seemed like it took me a good two hours just to battle my way over to Xena.

"Xena! The ships they all came in… we can use them to…" my suggestion was cut short by a shrill scream, and one I recognized. Frog. I saw him drag himself under a bush, and, thoughtlessly shoving two orangeheads to one side I ran to him.

He was bleeding heavily from a deep gash that ran from his chest to his lower stomach. Blood poured onto the floor like a waterfall, and the ground surrounding him was a lake of blood. I knelt down, grimacing as my own flesh sank into a centimetre deep puddle of red liquid, staining my skin. Frantically I tried to patch up the wound by shoving grass and leaves onto the gash but the blood seeped through effortlessly, covering, staining and drying on my hands as it dripped down past my elbows. My legs at this point were almost stiff with dried blood and my arms were reaching a similar state. Trembling, Frog looked up at me.

"K-Kat… you tried to save me…." He whispered. "I…" he was cut off with a choking gasp, and the light left his eyes.

"No!" I wailed. "NO!" It was then, when I stood up, raw frustration hit me. Why us? Why did we have to get lumbered with this silly attack? And I launched myself at the nearest mob of robots. But I could barely move my limbs and the death of my spouse laid like a kilogram weight in my heart. I couldn't help but notice everyone else looked the same, and my heart ached with anger and sadness. We'd fought so many battles to keep our land. Now it was truly lost forever. This battle was impossible to win, and that had been obvious from the start. It was over and I knew it.

That's why, as I saw a larger ship land, and a massively tall dog-come-human, blue, repltile like creature in rags like ours step out, I let myself collapse on the floor and fall into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**For the last time, I own no part of PRSPD or any associated characters. This chapter is a cross between a chapter and an epilogue so it's very brief and factual with not many details on emotions. Enjoy.**

When I next woke up I was on Earth. It was a strange place to be at first – houses? Cars? Roads? Shops? – what was wrong with these people? Why couldn't they use natural resources or their own bodies?

As I'd woken, in my Travotel bed, my first sight had been my brother, sitting next to me, worried. I'd been cleaned and patched up – all of the dried blood scrubbed from my limbs. I have memories of Cruger asking Xena if I could be taken to safety, and Xena deploying my brother to stay with me and that they'd catch up soon, but every time that I ask, both of them say that I was probably dreaming.

It was so hard to adjust to to begin with. But soon the horrors of my past life, of the battle, sickness, my children, faded to contemplations, then to nightmares, then to dreams, and eventually to distant thoughts which did not bother me. And for some reason I felt free. Free of my hateful mother, my evil leader and my parental history. It was all just another persons life story now.

Eventually I plucked up the courage to ask Cruger why he'd come to our planet, and he told me his story. Of Sirius, of his wife, of the first SPD, who'd been bought together by a band of commanders who'd been monitering the sirian attack. He told us how he was the only remaining Sirian and how he'd been employed into the SPD staff and assigned the task of rescuing as many of us as he could.

"I saw you Kat, and I knew you needed help. A woman your age, with long black hair, was standing over you, crying, She knew you needed help too. Felix wanted to stay with you, but the girl was stubborn, and insisted the rest of the tribe would look after themselves." Cruger explained.

"That sounds like a typical Xena." I sighed.

"My next task is hard. I'm going to become the commander of an Earth Base for SPD and somehow, bring together an invincible group of five people to defend Earth from a similar fate. It'll also be my job to employ people who'll be able to develop technology to make them invincible. Personally, I will not battle anymore."

Following his life as a healer, my brother went to find out how humans healed each other on this planet, and quickly became an apprentice doctor/surgeon at Newtech hospital. He was provided with accommodation and moved out.

Then it was just me and Cruger. We learned a lot about each other in that half-year. Cruger began to open up to me, even more so than before, and I quickly discovered that he had a recurrent nightmare, and exactly how I could comfort him. I told him all about my hard life, my dead kids, and we learned to lean on each other.

It wasn't long before I went through the same 'C.O.P.E' tests (Citizens of planet Earth tests) as my brother had. English, math, pysics, chemistry, biology and forensics. The government promised me that they'd use my results to find me a good job and a house.

"Katherine…" they came to me a week later.

"Please call me Kat." I interrupted.

"…Kat. We've found your results in the tests to be extremely outstanding, especially in sciences: physics, chemistry and forensics. We believe you would make a brilliant scientists – either an inventor or forensic scientist. We are offering you a scholarship into the Surbur City Academy, to get a degree in Physics, Chemistry, Forensics and ICT. It is for people your age, but it is worth so much more than any degree at university or college. Think about it."

I did think.

"Cruger?" I asked one day. "You know your SPD project is all about preventing the Earth being destroyed? Well… I'd like to help. Be part of SPD Earth station. Earth is my home now, and if I go to the academy and get the degree… I can invent things you want like zwords or morphers, scanning programmes and do forensics. Please!"

He agreed.

And the rest, I believe is quite well known.

I earned my degree in 1999, when I was 18 and a half. I moved into the brilliant delta base and stocked my own 3 labs. I became well known and famous for all the software and other things I designed and invented.

By 2000 me and my hired team of scientists (who were mainly older than me in human terms but they didn't mind – I had almost double their qualifications!) were working on the morphers and in 2001 (I turned 17 for one thing) we experienced the human gene alternation, after exposing ourselves to the cellular enhancers.

Later still, Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z and Syd were born, and thus the legacy of the rangers began….

**XXX**

**Whoo well I am so glad that that is over! True, I could probably have come up with a bit better ending but, still I was pushed for time and it was the best I could think of. **

**If you enjoyed that, then look out for my next book in the series. I don't know what it will be called yet (probably the same as this book with a 2 stuck on the end lol) which is going to be set just after the power rangers have defeated Gruummn and its about how Kat gets on now that Isinia is back and she becomes a mother again thanks to… hang on, I'm saying way too much! You're just gonna have to wait aren't you?**


End file.
